gdwfandomcom-20200214-history
Always Bright Village
Social Structure Tiger had guns, but not much ammo. The gunmen he selected were all able-bodied men that dared to fight zombies. Among the survivors, there were also some men who didn’t dare fight. They were only good for digging up wild vegetables and grass to eat. They were of the lowest social status. The women In Always Bright Village were split into five types. The first type were the most young and beautiful women. They were divided up among the four chiefs strictly for their personal enjoyment. The second type were the women shared among all of the gunmen. Tiger also awarded women to gunmen for great service. These women were those gunmen’s private property. Not even the head boss could use them. The third type were the women in always bright village who searched for vegetables, caught fish, raised chickens, and raised pigs. These women were able to receive moldy food to stay alive. The gunmen weren’t able to lightly handle these women. The fourth type were the wives of the Always Bright villagers. Tiger also didn’t let the gunmen mess with these women as they pleased. But Always Bright villagers also had to contribute to the daily vegetables and grass tax. The fifth type were the Henhouse women. All of the gunmen were able to do as they pleased with them, and their status was the lowest. For thieves, women get sent to the Henhouse. Men get their hands cut off and thrown outside the village. History The village did agricultural tourism, specializing in hosting outside travelers. In the village there were some privately raised pigs, chicken, and fish. However every family had a little saved. The day the whole world suddenly spawned zombies, they bit several people. Everyone either fled or went into hiding. Later on Tiger and his men came. They cleared out village zombies, but the provisions, pigs, and chickens of the village were all snatched away by them. When they ran no one carried much food. There was no method to do so. We are only able to dig up some vegetables and grass to live a meager existence. Tiger bought seeds from the nearby supplier, but those seeds were planted a while ago. They never germinated. They couldn't fish in the river. The river spawned dozens of Mutant Water Snakes after the zombies appear. If anyone went near that river, the snakes would jump on the shore and eat them. Dozens of people died in the mouths of snakes. Up until now, unless they didn’t want to live, who dared go near that river? Tiger also wanted to kill those snakes in the past. After four people died, they gave up on sieging the dozens of snakes. The sides of the river also have several places where water appears. They got water to use from those shallow areas. Those shallow areas also had some small fish and shrimp, but no one dared fish. Every time they quickly grab some water and fled, not daring to linger. Always Bright Village’s survivors numbered over two hundred. Yue Zhong brought people from all around to work in Always Bright Village. They would search for materials, keep the peace, look for more recruits, delegate new responsibilities, and the like all day. Yue Zhong had finally made Always Bright Village return to its former tranquility. Military When Tiger was in Always Bright Village, he merely had a couple dozen men. Tiger didn’t want to recruit more people because there simply wasn’t enough guns and ammunition.